Evolution
by Aiiriika
Summary: After a friendly Pokemon battle against Godric, Salazar talks to Rowena about her book revolving around Pokemon Evolution, specifically about Eevee's 8th Evolution. Harry Potter AU. Founders with Pokemon. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter or Pokemon, they all belong to J.K. Rowling and The Pokemon Company respectively.

**NOTE:** _This one-shot is in small connection to my other one-shot, "My Little Fairy", which can be found on my . _

* * *

"Pyroar, use Incinerate!" A strong masculine voice commanded, as his Pokemon Pyroar released a beam of orange, yellow, red, and black fire at his opponent in front of him.

"Dodge the flames, and use Leaf Storm!" Another male voice sounds out from across the battlefield, commanding a green serpent type Pokemon to use the attack Leaf Storm. The serpent was none other than a male Serperior. Serperior slithered under to dodged the attack and jumped into the air, causing multiple glowing green leaves to start spinning around his body and then fired the leaves at Pyroar. However, due to Pyroar being a fire type, this caused minor damages to be done on the lion pokemon.

"Ha! Don't forget your type advantages & disadvantages, Salazar" The man yelled out with pride, to the man across the field, who goes by the name of Salazar.

"Hmp… No I did not my dear friend, Godric" Salazar commented, giving a small smirk to the man opposite him, by the name of Godric.

The two men where none other than Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. And the battle field that they've been training upon was only one of the many fields that are placed around the school.

"Oh? But it seems that you are at a disadvantage against my precious Pyroar here" Godric commented.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't try" All of a sudden the ground started shaking, causing Godric and Pyroar to be caught off balance and off guard.

"What-?" Godric said, when suddenly a large thick root sprouted out from under Pyroar and lifted him off of the ground.

"Frenzy Plant!?" Godric yelled in shock. He then looked at his opponent and sure enough, Serperior's body was outlined in green and its tail was sticking into the ground from behind him.

"You sneaky Slytherin!" Godric smirked.

"Don't expect any less from me, Godric" Salazar smirked in return. Serperior's roots coiled around Pyroar, strangling him slightly.

"Let's just finish this" After Salazar said that, A root shot right out of the ground and delivered a final blow to Pyroar. The roots finally untangled around him and dropped him to the ground, fainted.

"Hmp! You only won because you distracted me" Godric said, as he walked over to his Pyroar to make sure he was not badly injured.

"You distracted yourself by gloating over how you had an advantage against my grass-type Serperior… But since both our Pokemon were slowly reaching their peak, we both just needed one final blow to finish each other off." Salazar explained, as he healed his Serperior, and handed Godric a potion for his Pyroar.

"... Fine, you had me there…" He caught the potion and healed his Pokemon right up.

"That was amazing you two!" The two men turned around to see their two female companions coming down to greet them. One of them was a woman with blonde hair and wearing a yellow dress, while the other was an ebony haired woman adorned in a blue gown. Following the blonde woman was a brown Pokemon, known as a Furret, and following the ebony haired lady, was a blue bird Pokemon, called an Altaria.

"Helga, Rowena, you watched all that?" Salazar asked.

"Mhm, we watched all that from the castle windows… Once I knew you were about to pull a Frenzy Plant, I told Helga that we had to go down and check on you both" The blue gowned lady, Rowena, answered. She gently pets the cloud-like wings of her Pokemon.

"And it was certainly a sneaky attack, by the very cunning Salazar Slytherin" Helga commented. Even Furret agreed with a squeak.

"Yes, yes, we can all comment on how Salazar beat me by being the cunning man that he is" Godric commented, with a tone that sounded like a sore loser. He started to make his way back up to the castle with his Pyroar.

"Oh don't worry Godric, there's always a next time!" Following him was Helga and her Furret, who was playfully bouncing around Pyroar.

Salazar was about follow the two when he saw Rowena gently petting his Serperior, who instinctively nuzzled against her gentle touch. This little sight brought a smile to his face. He then felt something nuzzle against his arm to his left. He turned his head slightly to see Rowena's Altaria nuzzling his shoulder, neck, and then cheek.

"Altaria has been so fond of you, ever since she was a little Swablu…" Rowena commented, as she watched the two interact.

"Well… I was the one who saved her from those flock of Spearows and Fearows that were about to attack her…" Salazar said. Recalling the day that Salazar first met Altaria as a Swablu, he was walking through a forest one day and saw an injured Swablu being harassed by a flock of Spearows and Fearows. Luckily, he had his Pokemon Serperior, who was a Servine at the time, save the Swablu and catch her, so that he could heal her to full health.

"And you decided to give her to me because…?" Rowena said, pausing for a bit to allow him to finish her sentence. The two were now walking along the Black Lake. Altaria was flying above Rowena, while Serperior was slythering next to Salazar.

"I don't know… Because I thought she was the perfect Pokemon for you… or something…" He added, thinking about that day, it was Rowena's birthday, and he decided to give Swablu to her as a gift. In all honesty, he thought that once Swablu evolved into a beautiful Altaria, Rowena would have a Pokemon just as beautiful as her by her side.

"... By the way, how's that book coming along?" Salazar asked. He remembered Rowena telling him about a book that she has been writing about, called the Evolution of Pokemon.

"It's nearly done… I just feel bad that it would not be as complete as I thought it would be…" She looked down at her hands.

"Oh, and why would it not be complete, I thought you had all the data… Well as much data as you can possibly get" Salazar said.

"Yes well… Are you familiar with the Pokemon, Eevee?" She asked. Salazar nodded, remembering one of the students having such a Pokemon, a student from Helga's house.

"Well, I later discovered that the Pokemon did not just have 7 evolutions, but 8!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Wait, are you sure?" He asked

"As sure as I'll ever be, one day, I went into town and I saw this wild Eevee playing with the local children. But then I noticed that the Eevee was glowing pink for a while. I went up to one of the children and they said that the Eevee has been trying to evolve for a while, but into what, the children are not sure" Rowena explained. The two started to make there way back to the castle.

"Are you sure that isn't just some old wives tale that people tell children?" Salazar asked.

"No, I'm sure of it, that Eevee looked like it had another form but… But I don't know how to help it evovle" Rowena said.

"Well hopefully, in the near future, someone is bound to have figure that out. Sure, it may not have been you, but at least there are people out there who are willing to learn more about the Pokemon world, just like you" He said, as he patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Salazar" She said. Once the two were within the hallways of the school, Rowena told him that she had to go back to her room and finish writing the book. Salazar nodded and told her that he had to make more healing potions for their Pokemons.

"I'll see you later at dinner then?" She smiled at him. He gave her a smirk and just nodded.

"Great! See you then" She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Altaria did the same to Salazar's Serperior by pecking her beak gently against Serperior's mouth. This caused the two males to blush heavily, and the girls to make their way back to Rowena's room.

"Honestly, I don't know what is going through that head of hers…" He said, as he covers his blushing face with one of his hands, and Serperior doing the same with his tail.

"But everyday, I'm often dying to find out…" He whispers to himself, as he turned a heel and walked down towards the dungeons.

...

Sometime in the future, after the events that unfolded for the founders, Rowena's book was finished and published, and one copy was sitting on one of the shelves in the school's library. A delicately small hand reaches out to grab and examined the book.

"Ah, here we go… Why don't we give it a read, huh Eevee?" The voice of a young girl said, as she walked out of the library with her Pokemon Eevee following her from behind.

**-THE END-**


End file.
